


Bikky's Big News

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Announcements, Celebrations, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Panic, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Shock, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky has some huge news to share with his foster father…





	Bikky's Big News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Meme fill for lil_1337, who asked for FAKE, Bikky & No. 27. “I’m pregnant.”
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> Sequel to ‘Too Soon’.

Ryo was just starting dinner preparations when Bikky burst into the apartment, panting like he’d run a marathon.

“Whoa! Slow down!” Ryo admonished his foster son. “Where’s the fire?” Bikky was home from college for the Easter break, and while Ryo was happy to see his boy, he was no longer accustomed to having such a bundle of energy charging around the place.

“I’m pregnant!” Bikky yelled.

The saucepan Ryo was holding fell from suddenly nerveless fingers, clattering to the tiled floor; thankfully it was empty. Ryo took a shaky step backwards, clutching at the kitchen counter for support. “What?” he asked faintly. Surely Bikky couldn’t have just said what he thought he’d heard. 

“I’m pregnant!” Bikky repeated, proving Ryo’s hearing hadn’t gone wonky. Then the boy shook his head. “No, that’s not right, I mean Carol and I are pregnant, or she’s pregnant and I’m…” He paused, staring wide-eyed at Ryo as if the news were only just sinking in. “I’M GONNA BE A DAD!”

Oh. That was a relief. “Thank God for that. For a minute there I was worried.” Ryo picked the saucepan up off the floor and promptly dropped it again as the full impact of Bikky’s words hit him. Carol was pregnant, Bikky was going to be a father, so that meant Ryo was… He sank to the floor beside the abandoned saucepan. “I’m going to be a grandpa?”

Bikky slumped onto the cold tiles opposite his foster father, nodding vigorously. “Uh huh!”

They just sat there staring stupidly at each other, both of them more than a little in shock. Ryo was torn. On the one hand, Bikky and Carol had always said they wanted children, Carol especially insisting she wanted a big family. On the other hand, Bikky was only nineteen and still in college, while Carol was twenty-two, and in the middle of her college finals. They didn’t have a lot of money, and because Bikky was studying at UCLA while Carol went to school in New York, they didn’t even have a place of their own; Carol must have fallen pregnant while Bikky was home over Christmas. On the third hand, Ryo was only thirty-six, which was way too young to be a grandparent!

They were still sitting there in silence when the apartment door opened again and Dee came in, arms laden with bags of groceries. Ryo and Bikky scarcely registered his arrival until he plunked the bags on the countertop, looked down at them with a baffled expression on his face, and asked, “Is there a reason you two are sittin’ on the cold floor starin’ at each other?”

“Bikky’s pregnant!” The words slipped out of Ryo’s mouth before he could stop them, only belatedly realising it was Bikky’s news to tell and not his own.

“You what?” Dee dropped into a crouch, staring from his husband to the kid and back again, even more confused than he had been when he came in. He poked a finger in his ear and wiggled it around. “Say that again? ‘Cause I think there must be somethin’ wrong with my hearin’. Sounded like you said Bikky’s expecting?”

Bikky found his voice again. “Carol and I are having a baby! I’m gonna be a dad!” His eyes suddenly went huge with panic. “I don’t know how to look after a baby! Ryo, what am I gonna do?” He grabbed his foster father’s arm so hard that Dee winced, although Ryo didn’t seem able to feel a thing.

“How should I know? You were ten when I took you in; I don’t know any more about caring for babies than you do! I’ve never even held one!” He might have gone on, but he was interrupted by Dee’s laughter, deep and warm.

“Listen to you two! Anyone would think the arrival was imminent.” A sudden thought crossed his mind. “It’s not, is it? Nah,” he answered his own question. “We would’a heard something months ago if it was. I’m guessin’ Carol’s about three months along, so you’ve got another six months to get used to the idea and do some research into baby care. You’ll be fine.”

“You really think so?” Bikky asked uncertainly. “I mean, I know I want kids, I just wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon; I thought there’d be more time to prepare, to plan…”

Dee rose out of his crouch, waving one hand dismissively. “No one knows what they’re doin’ with the first one; way I hear it, ya learn as you go. Your kid won’t know anything either so the three of you will have to figure things out together, just like every other new family throughout history has. Where’d ya leave Carol?” He glanced around the apartment as if half expecting to see the mother-to-be lurking somewhere in the background.

“Oh, she’s at her aunt’s. I… kinda panicked when she told me.” Bikky’s guilty expression spoke volumes.

“O-kay. Don’t you think you’d better get back to her and tell her how happy you are? You don’t want her thinkin’ you’re not, and she’s probably as scared and excited as you are.” Dee frowned down at the teen. “How’d ya get here anyway?”

“Um, I ran.”

“All the way?” Dee’s eyebrows shot up; it was a good five miles between the apartment Dee and Ryo shared these days and the little house where Carol lived with her aunt.

“I guess so. It’s a bit blurry; I remember Carol telling me, and I sort of remember running out, and then I was here.”

“Want a ride back?”

Bikky nodded dumbly.

Dee turned his attention to his husband. “You okay, babe?”

“I think so.” Ryo got slowly to his feet, relieved to find his legs had stopped shaking. “Just seems a bit weird becoming a grandparent at my age, I think it’s going to take me a while to get used to the idea.” He bent to retrieve the saucepan again, setting it on the counter. Dee had turned his attention to the groceries, emptying the bags, so Ryo automatically started putting everything away; it gave him something to do while his mind was awhirl, but he paused at Dee’s next words, blinking at the other man in surprise.

“Your age?” Dee laughed. “What about me? I’m a year younger!” 

Ryo had been so stunned by Bikky’s announcement that he hadn’t stopped to think, but of course as his husband Dee would be just as much a grandparent to Carol and Bikky’s child as Ryo would, although he seemed to be taking the news a lot better.

“I think it’s kinda cool,” he continued. “We’re young enough to have fun with grandkids instead of just bein’ exhausted by them.”

Dee always seemed to see the positive aspects of a situation where Ryo saw the negatives, and vice versa. It was one of the many reasons they worked so well as a couple. Ryo smiled at him. “I hadn’t thought of that, but you’re right.”

“’Course I am.” He nudged the lump on the floor with the toe of his boot. “C’mon, Biks; on your feet. No good sittin’ there all day.”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Bikky looked around as if suddenly realising for the first time where he was sitting. He scrambled up, looking a bit calmer than he had when he’d first arrived. “D’you think Carol’s gonna be mad at me?” he asked his foster father.

“I don’t know, Biks. She might be.” Ryo turned to his partner. “Dee, I think we should take her some flowers.”

Dee nodded. “We’ll pick some up on the way, and an extra big bunch from Bikky to make up for him runnin’ off like that.” He glanced at the boy. “Should get you back in her good graces.” Turning back to Ryo, he added, “Dinner can wait a while, can’t it?” 

“I haven’t even started preparations yet,” Ryo admitted sheepishly. “I was just about to when Bikky arrived.”

“That works out even better; maybe we can all go out for a meal to celebrate. Go get changed while I finish puttin’ the groceries away.” Ryo had been slobbing around in old jeans because it was his day off. “You should pull on somethin’ a bit more presentable too, Biks.”

Bikky looked down at what he was wearing, clearly deciding Dee was right; his outfit definitely wasn’t suitable for a nice meal out. He scuttled off to his room to change as Ryo turned towards his and Dee’s bedroom, thoughts whirling around in his head. A baby; not related to him by blood, but his grandchild nonetheless, and Dee’s too, in every way that mattered. A brand new branch on their family tree! As the initial shock wore off, he started to smile. However much of a shock it might be for all of them, it really was wonderful news!

The End


End file.
